isles_of_erimarisfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecil Moonstone
Cecil Moonstone is a Platinum rank adventurer of Wisp’s Light and the seventh member of the Platinum Ten. Appearance Cecil Moonstone is a young man with sunkissed skin and sky blue eyes. He has short, swept-back, brown hair with darker roots, presumably because of his time spent in the sun. However, hidden by his hair are two small scars. On his wrists are two, dark blue metal bands with a serpent etched into each of them. When he channels his ki or casts a spell, the symbols emit a faint, white light. It is unknown if he can take these bands off. During missions, Cecil dons a loose, long-sleeve tunic shirt, brown pants, and a pair of waterproof leather boots. Instead of a belt, he uses a dark blue sash that also spans across his chest specially designed by Mari. It is capable of concealing his dagger and Pouch of Holding as well as holding his scimitar. His everyday attire is practically the same as his work one with the exception of his sash and scimitar. As a result, Cecil tends to look like a casual pirate. Personality Cecil is a hardworking and wise man. He loves sailing around on his airship and helping those in need. While he can act a little cold towards those he just met, Cecil genuinely cares for his friends and loves collaborating with others. He is willing to follow people's plans but will voice his opinion when needed. In the media, Cecil is a little more charismatic and can dodge questions easily. Due to his monk upbringing, he does not care for rank and status but will put up with it for Mari and the guild. He is also fiercely loyal to his close and best friends and will even disregard his morals for them if they are close enough. Cecil is also a workaholic, a prominent trait since his first appearance. He prefers to work and do something rather than laze around in his ship or apartment. Even when forced to take a vacation, Cecil ignored those orders and instead took two missions to do. This habit seems to have gotten worse since Eli Ritza left to serve in the Central Guard. Backstory Early Life Cecil is an orphan who grew up in Gemwaen Monastery and Observatory. Much of his life there is unknown. However, he learned the basics of his monk and paladin abilities there. He left the island at the age of fifteen and worked as a wandering fisherman for ten months before his ship sank. Wisp's Light After ten months of working as a wandering fisherman, Cecil's boat sunk as the result of a nasty, sudden storm. He drifted in the ocean for a day or two before being spotted by Mariann deLuc. With the help of Lady Yuri, Cecil was saved and brought back to the Wisp's Light guild headquarters. By the time Cecil was back to full health, Mari had already rebuilt his fishing boat with a few safety upgrades. As an act of gratitude, Cecil temporarily joined Wisp's Light to pay Mari back. However, in doing so, he grew to like the adventuring life and decided to join the guild fully. A few months later, Cecil began to pick up media attention after succeeding in a mission that involved a minor zombie outbreak. Using his monk and paladin abilities, Cecil managed to defend a large crowd of civilians and even heal a few. Due to his young age and flashy powers, Cecil quickly gained the attention of many teenagers and young children and eventually won the Youth's Pick award at the Adventurer's League Ceremony. He is currently the number one adventurer in Erimar and the seventh member of the Platinum Ten. In the Campaign First Appearance Cecil first appeared during the Halloween one-shot, Spoopy Sails. He was initially a little cold towards the players but quickly warmed up to them when they assisted in taking down an abnormal ghost. The current party is close friends with him, close enough for him to occasionally give them a ride on his airship. Clockwork Gala Shooting Cecil attended the Clockwork Gala with Eli and Mari as a guest. When Mari got shot, Cecil ran out with some of the party to try and catch the culprit, even speaking with the hotel staff about security footage. When Lady Yuri had stayed with Mari in the hospital, Cecil filled in as the guild master. Abilities Cecil is a level eight Way of the Elements monk and a level three Oath of the Waves paladin. He is also capable of using water and air vehicles, more specifically, ships. His background is unknown. Equipment Magical Wrist Bands Cecil has two dark blue metal bands around his wrists that have a white serpent etched into each of them. When he channels his ki or casts a spell, the symbols emit a faint, white light. It is unknown if he can take these bands off, but they also can transform into other weapons. The first being a quarterstaff that grants Cecil the ability to breathe and swim freely underwater. His clothes do not get wet as well. The second form is a trident that allows him to control water, albeit a little slowly. Both weapons consist of an unknown dark blue metal with moonstone detailing and count as magical weapons. Scimitar and Daggers As a backup weapon, Cecil keeps a scimitar at his side. He rarely uses it and only takes it out if he can't use his normal defenses. Cecil also keeps several daggers on him for other emergencies. Pouch of Holding Hidden within his blue belt/sash, Cecil has a pouch of holding for storing some objects. He mainly puts rations and some emergency equipment in there. The Sapphire Gem Cecil travels from place to place on his air and water ship hybrid, the Sapphire Gem. Mari is in charge of designing and building it, and it is currently in its twelfth form. Relationships Eli Ritza Eli is Cecil's best friend and main ally within the guild. While they regularly emphasize that they are just friends, many people, including Mari, tend to be suspicious of their relationship. They share an apartment, and Cecil even commissioned a ring for him that he has yet to give. Together they are known as the "Princess and the Pirate." Mariann deLuc Mari is Cecil's other best friend who is always giving his equipment upgrades. The two are very close, and Cecil constantly frets about Mari overworking herself. The media also loves their relationship and are regularly asked about each other in interviews. They are just friends. Hawk Hawk is Cecil's hawk companion that he rescued from a wyvern attack. Cecil tends to indulge Hawk in whatever he wants and lets him fly freely. However, Cecil sometimes treats Hawk like a child, such as when he had the party babysit Hawk when he and Eli went out for Eli's early birthday dinner. Nana Strosk Nana is Cecil's mentor in paladin skills and an older sister character to him. They have known each other since he was in Gemwaen and Cecil was the one to invite Nana to the guild when she needed work. Gallary Cecil Token.png|Cecil's map token. Trivia *Cecil has severe entomophobia and has even passed out because of it. **According to Eli, Cecil’s entomophobia stems from Eli’s training mission that involved taking down multiple swarms of insects. *When Lady Yuri is away Cecil tends to fill in her position as Guild Master. *Cecil is a fan of the Starsian idol group, APEX. *Cecil enjoys watching musicals. *Cecil has wrecked his ship thirteen times including his original fishing boat. *Cecil is fluent in Common Sign Language due to his upbringing on Gemwaen. Cecil Moonstone Cecil Moonstone Cecil Moonstone Cecil Moonstone